The administrative core A has three major aims: 1)provide a centralized administrative facility for the entire program project, includingaccounting, clerical and informationtechnology support;2) provide effective scientific leadership for the program;and 3) provide biostatistical support to all projects and investigators participating in the program project. The Core A facility will be a shared resource for the program to facility our investigations in sex steroids as neuroprotectants in ischemic brain injury and experimental multiple sclerosis.